


We Keep This Love in a Photograph

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Phan, Relentless Flirting and Admiration, Swearing, dan jsut won't stop will he aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil is a photographer and single dad dan likes to flirt with him during his children's photoshoots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a collab done with alionandhisbear.tumblr.com - i am not the only one who has written this fic

Phil sat at his desk, editing pictures from his latest photoshoot. Phil loved his job, every aspect of it made him grin ear to ear. The way people act in front of a camera is so different from the way they act in person that it amazes him. He loves capturing a moment in time that can be preserved forever instead of just a memory. Photography had always been Phil’s passion, ever since his mum bought him a polaroid camera for Christmas when he was eight. He always made his friends be his models and he created the most beautiful pictures that his small town had ever seen. Currently, Phil runs his own photography business out of a small studio in the middle of London. **  
**

Dan pulled his children into the studio, the familiar chime of the bell filling the seemingly quiet room. It had been a year since he last took his kids for a photoshoot and frankly, he missed the whole process. He loved the way his daughter and his son would set aside their differences and bickering for just a second to take a picture. He honestly felt like a pageant mom when standing behind the camera, signalling to them in weird hand motions to smile. His daughter, Mallory, glared at him as he pulled her and her brother into the studio. Dan spotted the scowl on Mallory’s face and rolled his eyes as he walked up to the front desk.

“Don’t complain and don’t frown. It gives you wrinkles, pumpkin,” Dan whispered as he waved his hand in front of the man sitting in front of his computer.

Phil looked up from his computer when he heard the chime go off. A smile spread across his face when he saw the Howell family. Dan had been bringing his kids to the studio once a year for eight years, sometimes more. Once, while the kids were fight about something trivial, Dan mentioned that his ex really didn’t appreciate the memories but he really wanted to be able to hold to his babies as long as possible.

Phil stood up and walked over to them, first greeting Dan with a small smile and a sweet hello before turning towards his children. “Michael, it looks like you’ve grown a foot since last year.” He ruffled the boy’s hair before turning to look at his sister. “And Mallory, you just keep getting prettier.” If asked, Phil would never admit it, but the Howell family was his favorite to photograph. It might be the way that the kids act in front of the camera or it might be the way that Dan flirts with him.

Dan giggled at the way his two kids, who were blushing at the compliments Phil was giving them. He coughed and fixed his hair to bring Phil’s attention back to him.

“Um, Phil, where’s my compliment?” Dan asked, faking a pout. He honestly really loved how passionate Phil was about photography and how well he worked with almost everyone. With his inviting, blue eyes and warm smile, Dan would be lying if he said that he hadn’t developed a crush over the photographer. He and his wife had been divorced for five years and he’s missed the feeling of having butterflies in his stomach and general gushy feelings for someone. Flirting with Phil made him feel young and alive again, so he never thought twice about making a bold statement.

Phil let out a loud laugh as he turned his attention back to Dan. Looking the other male over, Phil tried to decide on what to compliment him on. “I’m sorry, Dan, but you look exactly the same.” After a small laugh, he turned around on his heel. “Follow me,” he called out as he lead the small family towards the back of the room. Phil stopped once he reached the white backdrop and waited for the others to catch up with him. As he waited, he took the time to seriously look over Dan. In the past year, it appears that he’s lost a little bit of weight, not too much but enough so Phil notices. He has a little bit more life behind his eyes. Shortly after Dan’s divorce, he brought the kids for their shoot and he looked like all the life had been sucked out of him. Five years later and Phil can tell that Dan’s is much happier and healthier than he was when the divorce happened. It would strange for Phil to say that he’s not attracted to Dan. The man possess model like qualities that would make anyone envious, even Phil. Phil loved the way that Dan’s jeans hugged his legs- and bum, if he’s being honest- in all the right places. So maybe Phil had a little crush on the father of two, but he would never tell Dan that.

As Dan approached the white backdrop, he pretended to be interested with the props and set up around him. He could see the way Phil was watching him and he smirked to himself as those eyes fed his ego. He honestly would like to take Phil out for dinner, or even a quick coffee break, just to get to know him better. He’s been doing fine on his own, but he’s felt lonely for a while and Phil seemed perfect for him. His attention turns back to his kids, who were trailing behind him, bickering about something he didn’t catch.

“Come on, kids, hurry up. We don’t have a lot of time here,” Dan urged, grabbing their hands again. He sighed as Mallory and Michael rolled their eyes, making his job as a dad a lot harder. He pressed his lips into a thin line before putting on his ‘fatherly tone’ and saying, “Don’t make this more difficult than it already is.”

The two kids shut their mouths and continued to follow their dad. Dan smiled apologetically at Phil for using such a tone, feeling his heart melt when he saw Phil smile back.

“Are you two done fighting now?” Phil asked rhetorically as he watched Dan pull his children towards the backdrop. Phil knew the Howell children and he knew how much the two fought. They reminded him so much of his own brother and his self. “Now that you’ve finally joined me, Mallory sit on the small red x in the middle and then Michael, if you could sit behind her.” Phil waited patiently as the children found their spots. He tried not to feel the weight of Dan’s eyes piercing his back.  

As his kids quietly followed Phil’s directions, he watched Phil intently, intrigued by the way he instantly slipped into a professional photographer. If he was quite honest, Dan wished he had the same mindset as Phil. He stood in his place behind Phil, signalling at Mallory and Michael to smile as the other set to work, directing the kids and suggesting different poses.

Phil smiled as he watched the family walk out of the building. His heart hurt a little bit as he watched them leave. He would love nothing more than go home with them, to be apart of their family, a second father to Mallory and Michael and an amazing husband to Dan. Letting out a chuckle, Phil turned to look at himself in the mirror. “Yeah, right. You don’t have the balls.”

Dan waved before walking out the door, grabbing Mallory and Michael’s hands yet again for safety. His eyes lingered on the door for a few minutes before he started walking.

“Dad, do you like Phil?” Michael asked innocently. He’s heard the compliments and flirting going on between Dan and Phil. He’s seen Dan and Phil stare at each other when they think one of them isn’t looking. Michael would love to have Phil as a dad. He seems to make Dan happy and really, that’s all that mattered to him.

Dan felt his voice catch in his throat as he heard Michael’s question. Mallory turned to him and smirked - she fucking smirked. He hesitated before answering with a ‘yes.’ He watched as both of his children’s faces lit up, becoming slightly concerned when they started to suddenly jump up and down.

“Dad! You have to ask Phil out for dinner! You have our approval and especially mine. Mine is more important than Michael’s,” Mallory said excitedly.

“Hey! No it isn’t,” Michael pouted before smiling again, “But really, dad, I think you should.”

“Really?”

“Really,” The siblings said in unison. Dan felt the sides of his mouth turn upwards as he told his kids to stay where they are. They didn’t walk very far from the studio, but Dan used all of his energy to sprint back, bursting through the door.


	2. chapter 2

Phil heard the door open again and glanced up to see Dan sprinting back into the studio. “You left your phone again?” That had been the only time Phil has ever seen Dan run. Two years ago, Dan put his phone on Phil’s desk and completely forgot about it. Phil could promise that Dan loves his phone almost as much as he loves his children. “I’m kidding. What’s up?” 

Phil tried to keep to his heart rate down, but he was certain that Dan could hear the pounding sound. Phil was trying to focus on something other than the beautiful man standing in front of him, but it was getting harder and harder to do. Phil just wanted to spend all of his time with the other, to see what he looks like when he first wakes up or when he’s taking care of his kids.

Dan wiped his palms on his jeans, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He held up a finger to tell Phil to give him one second. He swallowed and looked up, his face flushing as he saw Phil staring at him.

“I-I-I… Oh fuck it, you’re attractive, I like you, my kids like you, and I really want to take you out on a date, okay? Oh my god, I suck at asking people out, like when was the last time I properly took someone out? Oh god, I’m getting old, help,” Dan rambled, his brain becoming foggy as he watched Phil’s mouth lift into a smile. He shut his mouth and wrang his wrists as he waited for Phil speak.

As Dan spoke, Phil felt a blush rise into his cheeks. How could it be true? How could Dan like him back? He fought the thoughts out of his head, completely focusing on what Dan was saying. “So when’s this date?” Phil questioned as he leaned on the desk, twirling a pen in his left hand.

“How about tonight? Are you busy? Shit, I probably sound desperate or something. I just- I don’t know, is tonight good? Do you want to do another night? Is anything good for you?” Dan babbled, his brain not even processing what his mouth was saying. He cupped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying more.

Phil let out a loud laugh, standing back up to his full height before he walked around the desk. He stood in front of the other as he reached out and took a hold of Dan’s hand. “Tonight works. I don’t exactly have a life outside of the studio. Do you want to meet me here around eight-ish?”

“YES! Ahem, I mean, yes, of course. I’ll arrange something for Mallory and Michael, but I’m sure they don’t mind me leaving them for the night,” Dan smiled, his heart beating out of his chest. Phil’s smile was absolutely perfect, every single aspect of his face flawless and beautiful in it’s own ways, and god, Phil’s eyes. He could go swimming in them. “So I’ll see you tonight, then?”

“I’ll see you then,” Phil smiled and squeezed Dan’s hand. “Now, go spend some time with your kids and try not to think about me too much.” He walked back over to his desk, staring at Dan and winking at him. Phil was working really hard to keeping his freak out to himself, or at least until Dan was out the door.

When Phil squeezed his hand, he took all of his willpower not to jump and scream at the top of his lungs. He grinned widely before saying goodbye, exiting the studio with a smile on his face When he was sure that Phil couldn’t see him, Dan squealed as he did a mini victory dance all the way back to his kids. Mallory and Michael spotted their awkward 6’3” dad skipping towards them, the two looking at each other with concern. Dan stood in front of them, bouncing on his toes, wanting to say so much to his children.

“Guys, I have a date tonight! Oh my gosh I’m so happy,” Dan giggled like a schoolgirl, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was acting like this in front of his kids.

“Dad, chill, it’s just a date,” Michael laughed, his voice calm as if he’s been on a date before.

“What is that supposed to mean, mister?” Dan questioned, his eyebrow raising at Michael’s tone. “Have you been on a date before?”

Michael’s cheeks go red as Mallory let out a loud cackle, resembling her dad’s laughs. Dan took the two’s hands into his and guided them back home, a slight bounce in every step he took.

-

As soon as Dan closed the door, Phil started to dance around his studio, every cell in his body getting ready to burst with joy before the fear started to set in. What was he going to wear? Where are they going to go? What are they going to do? What if he totally fucks up and ruins his friendship with Dan? Phil let out a sigh before he decided to close his studio and head home. He didn’t have anyone else coming in that day and he needed to stare at his colorful closet for a few hours before he would undoubtedly be running around the house at the last minute.

-

Dan made his way back to his studio, stopping by almost every window to fix his hair. He was nervous, there wasn’t a doubt about that. What if Phil didn’t like the person Dan was? What if Dan accidentally does something stupid and ruin everything? He sighed as he approached the studio, taking one more deep breath before walking in.

Phil stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair for what felt like the hundredth time. He had chosen to wear a black and red plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. He didn’t want to seem too dressed up but he didn’t want to seem underdressed either.

He turned over his shoulder when he heard the door open and physically felt all of his oxygen leave his body. Dan looked drop dead gorgeous standing there. “Hey you,” he stated once he regained his ability to breathe. His voice was much softer and less demanding than it had been earlier in the day.

Dan could felt himself practically melt at the sound of Phil’s voice. It was so soothing and all of his fears about the date going wrong slowly diminished. “Hey yourself,” he whispered back, smiling shyly. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” Phil replied as he walked over to Dan and held out his hand for Dan to take. “Where would you like to go?” Phil questioned. He had an idea of where he wanted to take Dan, but Phil wanted to give him a choice.

“I, uh, didn’t really think this through. I was just thinking maybe a nice little cafe, or actually, where would you like to go? I’m flexible,” Dan said, grabbing Phil’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Is this okay? I mean, me holding your hand?”

“I held it out didn’t it?” Phil questioned rhetorically. He lead Dan out of the studio, making sure to lock it behind them. “There’s a wonderful cafe two blocks down if we just want to walk. They don’t really have much parking and it can get a little busy at this time. Which is strange, why do people want coffee at eight at night? Well, besides us. It’s a cute, vintage cafe with couches and mismatched chairs. They also have the best caramel macchiato I’ve ever had.” As he spoke, Phil’s face lit up and his smile made his eyes sparkle.

“Lead the way,” Dan smiled, his cheeks starting to hurt as that smile never faded. On their way there, Dan and Phil had a lot to talk about. They found out they had similar interests in the same video games and the same bands. Dan knows he’s a father of two children, but that really doesn’t stop him from listening to Fall Out Boy and Muse. He found himself staring at Phil longer than what was socially acceptable, but he couldn’t help it. Phil looked beautiful tonight and the fact that he agreed to go out with him blew his mind. They approached the cafe, nodding and following Phil into the building.

Phil walked up to the counter and quickly ordered two caramel macchiatos before he lead Dan to a small couch secluded in the back corner of the cafe. He hand one of the piping hot drinks to Dan before sitting down. Phil patiently waited for Dan to taste it, wondering if the other thought it was as good as Phil did.  

As Dan sipped the hot drink for the first time, he let out an exaggerated moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Oh man, this is like heaven!” he gasped, eagerly sipping more without burning his tongue.

Phil laughed. “I told you so.” Phil leaned slightly closer to Dan before he could realize it and even when he did, he didn’t move. “How did Mallory and Michael take it when you told them?”

“Told them what? About going out to dinner with you? It’s actually a funny story. They were the ones who pushed me to ask you on a date because they liked you so much. Of course, I like you too, which is why we are here, but I just really love the idea of you staying at home with me and the kids and I honestly see you as such a good father and-” Dan cut himself off, his hands flying to his mouth as he referred to Phil as a good father. “I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. That was probably a huge turn off for you, oh my god.”

“Remind me to thank them next time,” he stated, speaking about Dan’s kids. As Phil started to think about Dan’s slip-up, the image just kept getting more and more impressive. “I have always wanted children. I can see it now, our own little family where Mallory and Michael tease us every day about how we got together. Maybe someday, we’ll add another little one and if not Mallory and Michael are more than enough. They’re truly wonderful kids, Dan. You should be proud.”

Dan felt his cheeks heat up, the smile on his face definitely not fading now. “I definitely am proud,” he replied, leaning in closer to Phil. He knows his breath smells like coffee, but the words Phil was saying was intoxicating and god, Dan loved every little thing about Phil. He swallowed before speaking again, “Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering, Phil leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dan’s soft, pink ones. He reached up and placed his hands on Dan’s cheeks. The feeling that Phil got was like nothing he had ever felt before; he felt like he was flying while simultaneously being grounded, he felt out of place but so much like he was home. That’s when Phil decided something. Dan was his home. Dan was what he wanted his home to be, from this moment on.  


End file.
